Moresome Collection
by TheLestrangeMistress
Summary: He had known that his relationship with Sirius and Hermione would be met with some resistance, but he didn't think their friends would be so vehemently against it. A collection of drabbles for the moresome may challenge. Sirius/Hermione/Rodolphus pairing.
1. Choices

**A/N: This fic is for the Moresome Challenge at Hogwarts for the prompt word: defend. It's 456 words.**

Rodolphus shook with anger.

He had known that his relationship with Sirius and Hermione would be met with some resistance, but he didn't think their friends would be so vehemently against it.

"Out of all the people!" Molly Weasley exclaimed when they first told them.

He drowned out the insults geared towards him as he was used to it by now, but the hurtful things they were saying to Sirius and Hermione were unforgivable in his eyes. Rodolphus noticed that the only people who hadn't said anything against their relationship were Arthur Weasley, Potter, and Longbottom. The first had only spoken to try and calm down his wife, but the other two had remained silent.

The cacophony of voices were getting too much for him to bear.

"STOP!" he shouted and everyone stopped to look at him. "I've had enough of you insulting Sirius and Hermione like they don't know what they're doing. They're adults who know what they do and do not want. We shouldn't have to defend our relationship to you as it's exactly that; OUR relationship. If you don't like it then tough. It's their choice to be with me and you should respect it."

Silence enveloped everyone for a few moments as they digested what he said.

Potter stepped forward until he was in front of Sirius and Hermione and said, "You're my family and I love you. If this is what you want then I'm happy for you."

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said tearfully as she leapt forward and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Harry. That means a lot to me," Sirius said talking for the first time since everyone blew up.

"I'm not going to turn my back on you because of who you love," he said firmly.

Rodolphus was glad that the most important person to his lovers was willing to stand by them and hoped that the rest would fall in line now Potter had shown his support.

They would need all the support they could get before going public as he didn't know how the rest of the wizarding world would react to a war heroine and hero being in a relationship with him.

It hadn't been easy to re-integrate into wizarding society even with Hermione's help as there were still so many people who held him responsible for the crimes he had committed under Bella's Imperius Curse. They had jeered, spat, and called him names. There were also a few times he had to defend himself from being attacked.

They would be ready for when that time comes though, and even though they shouldn't have to defend or explain their relationship to anyone, they will do just to get the press and public to leave them alone.


	2. One the Dancefloor

**A/N: This fic is for Hogwarts assignment 9, Religious Education task #4 write about four or more people meeting somewhere, and the Moresome Challenge at Hogwarts for the prompt action: dancing. It's 1050 words. Thank you to Alana for beta'ing.**

Hermione slipped on her shoes and waited for her boyfriends to finish getting ready. Sirius and Rodolphus always seemed to take longer than her despite the fact they only had to wash, dress, and do their hair.

"Come on, guys, we're late as it is," she called.

It was the last Saturday of the month and they were supposed to be meeting their group of friends for a night out. They had decided to go to the Leaky Cauldron for a few drinks first and then make their way to the Silver Dragon, a new club that had opened at the other end of the Alley.

"We're here!" Sirius said as he came bounding round the corner and heading straight to the cloak closet to find his shoes.

Rodolphus followed him at a sedate pace as he did the last few buttons of his shirt up. "Can you get my shoes as well whilst you're there?" he asked.

"Of course," Sirius replied, soon coming back with his hands full.

Hermione took the time to look at them whilst putting on their shoes. They were both dressed in tailored black slacks and silk shirts. Rodolphus had gone for navy blue one this time and Sirius had decided to wear his favourite crimson one. They fit each of them like gloves so you could see every ripple of their muscles.

"I think she likes what she sees, Rod," Sirius commented obviously noticing her gaze on them.

"Why wouldn't I? You're both sexy as hell."

"You know if you keep talking like that then we will never get out the door," Rodolphus teased.

"Then we better go now before I say anything else," Hermione suggested.

When they showed up at the Leaky Cauldron the rest of the party had already arrived and were having a great time.

"Hello, Hermione!" Pansy called over the noise.

Sitting next to her were Lavender and Ginny who looked to be swapping gossip.

Once the war was over, people from both sides began to reach out to each other and form friendships. One of the first people was Pansy who apologised to Harry for trying to sell him out; after getting to know each other properly, they decided to date.

Hermione went and sat next to the witch as it was the only space for the three of them. Not that she minded.

"We thought you weren't coming because you were that late," she said, wagging her eyebrows.

"Not tonight, Pansy. You know what men are like with their hair; they're worse than us," Hermione said.

"Hey! It takes time to look this gorgeous," Sirius exclaimed, overhearing them.

"You take longer than I do and I have curls," Hermione chuckled.

"Your hair is lovely, and you don't need to to anything with it," he replied.

Hermione shook her head. For some reason her men loved her riotous curls.

After a couple of hours and lots of drink later, it was closing time and they finally made their way to the Silver Dragon. There was a large queue outside and it took twenty minutes they finally got in. The club was packed and even though there were no tables free there was enough space for them on the edge of the dancefloor.

It didn't take long before Hermione found herself sandwiched between Sirius and Rodolphus dancing to a fast beat; their bodies moving as one with the rhythm. The three of them stayed like until one of them needed a break and went to get a drink.

Everybody took turns dancing with each other and as time wore on the dancing got more and more suggestive. Luckily there were no problems with other clubbers like there had been when they gone out before. It seemed as though the presence of the men kept them away.

"I'll go for drinks. What's everybody having?" Hermione shouted over the music.

Once she had a list of what everybody wanted, she made her way to the bar. As she was waiting for the drinks to be poured, another person came and stood beside her.

"I can be your house-elf. I'll do whatever you want and I don't need any clothes," the man beside her said.

Hermione looked around to see who he was talking to when she noticed that he was looking at her.

"Is that the best you can come up with?" Hermione replied raising her eyebrows.

"You look like a good Quidditch Player. Want to ride my broomstick?" he asked trying again.

Hermione was stunned that he actually thought that those corny pick up lines would work on her.

"No, thank you. I have two broomsticks waiting for me to ride them over there," she said picking up the trayful of drinks and walking away from him.

Once Hermione made her way through the crowd to where they were stood she was instantly asked what she had said to make the man at the bar look incredulously at her.

"He decided to use some really cheesy pick up lines on me, and told him no."

"You must have said more than that for him to react that way!" Lavender exclaimed.

When Hermione told them exactly what she said they laughed raucously.

"All the years we shared the same dorm and I never knew you could be this fun," Lavender said as the laughter died down.

"I wasn't confident enough back then. Where are the guys?" Hermione asked.

"They decided to go outside for a smoke," Pansy replied.

It wasn't long before they were all back and Hermione noticed that Sirius and Rodolphus had decided to go straight on the dancefloor.

The sight of them together always made Hermione feel hot and the way they were grinding against each other made her rub her thighs together.

She knew that if they carried on like that that none of them would be staying out for much longer, and when she saw them head this way after Sirius nodded to something Rodolphus had said, she knew she was right.

"We're going, love. Are you coming with us or are you staying here?" Sirius asked.

"I'm coming with you," Hermione replied.

After downing her drink, the three of them said goodbye to everyone and headed home. It was late, but the night certainly wasn't over.


	3. Fallen

**A/N: This is for the Moresome May challenge for the prompt Scenario: An established pairing meet the third person and both fall in love, and it's also for the Insane Hose challenge prompt food: firewhiskey. It's 397 words.**

"You love her, don't you?" Rodolphus asked him as they watched Hermione talk to Charlie Weasley.

"I don't know-" Sirius started to say.

"You don't have to lie to me, Sirius," he said taking the other man's free hand.

"I'm sorry, Rod. I don't know how it happened, but Merlin forgive me I do love her. It doesn't mean that I don't love you though," Sirius told him apprehensively.

The couple had been together for over five years and Sirius had never been unfaithful physically or emotionally, but over the past few months his feelings for Hermione had grown. He craved her company and her touch just as much as he did Rodolphus'.

"It's okay, Sirius. I think I've fallen for her too," Rodolphus confessed.

"You have? What do we do now then?" Sirius asked unable to believe that his partner felt the same way for the witch.

"We find a way to tell her how we feel," Rodolphus stated.

"Hermione isn't that kind of witch though," he said frowning

"Then we shall have to ask her in a way which makes it clear that we both want her," Rodolphus said quietly as she came towards them.

Later on that night the three of them were sat around the kitchen table at Grimmauld place drinking Firewhiskey and telling funny stories. They had consumed that much alcohol that they could barely tell some of them without breaking into laughter before they had finished.

"I love you, Hermione," Sirius said out of the blue.

Her eyes widened at the admission and turned to Rodolphus.

"It's okay, I love you too," Rodolphus revealed.

"I don't understand," Hermione said feeling slightly confused.

"We both love you, and we wondered whether you would consider becoming part of our relationship," Rodolphus explained.

"You're sure this is what you both want? You're not going to change your mind tomorrow when your both sober?" she asked looking between them.

"Not at all. We've talked about this, and we definitely want you," Sirius replied.

"I would love to. I've had feelings for the both of you for awhile now, but never said anything as I didn't want to become between you," Hermione admitted.

"Will you stay with us tonight?" Rodolphus asked.

"Of course," she replied.

The three of them finished their drinks and went to bed all amazed at how things can change in a day.


	4. Love and Hate

**A/N: This is for the prompt fight, and it's also for the Insane House Challenge prompt word count 440. It's 440 words.**

Hermione was furious. She couldn't believe that Rodolphus had the audacity to say something like that to her friends.

"How could you be so cruel to them? After all the effort they made to try and put everything aside and you threw it back in their faces!" Hermione shouted.

"Because I heard what they were saying when they thought none of us were around, Hermione. They were going to try and make you see the 'error of your ways'," he quoted at her.

"And just how were they going to do it?" Hermione asked her eyes narrowed.

"I don't know, love. All I know is that as much as they love you, they still hate me."

They stood staring at each other, but the more Hermione thought about what he said, the more she realised he was telling the truth.

"It still doesn't give you the right to be cruel to them. Next time, _if_ there's a next time, then please let me know first?" Hermione asked calmly.

The floo roared to life and the third part of triad stepped out.

"You really got them into a tiz, Rod. Molly said you're not allowed back until you apologise for what you said. Though, I should think that you won't be welcome back ever," Sirius informed them.

"I don't mind the sound of that."

"Just what happened to make you go off on one?" Sirius asked curiously.

"I overheard a few of them say that they weren't happy with the three of us being together. They were planning on doing something to try and split us up, but they never said what," Rodolphus informed him.

"I think you just did the what, Rod. They must have known that you were listening to their conversation and said something to set you off on purpose hoping that it would lead to an argument and an ultimatum."

Hermione stayed quiet throughout the exchange and wanted to say that the Weasley brothers wouldn't do something like that, but she remembered that Fred and George were the most sneaky people she knew and were capable of something like this.

"We don't give them what they want," Hermione stated.

"What do you mean?" Rodolphus asked.

"If they were really concerned about our relationship then they should have just talked to me rather than scheming to split us up. They might not like that we're together, but they should accept if if we're happy," she said.

 _And that was true_ , she thought.

If you really care for someone you accept their decision whether you like it or not, and you're there if it ends in love or heartbreak.


	5. Belong

**A/N: This is for the prompt word - belong. It's 287 words.**

Rodolphus' heart broke for the woman in his arms. He and Sirius were thicker skinned and were able to shrug off the insults and snide comments that came their way, but Hermione was still affected by them.

"They're not worth your tears, love," he said holding her tightly.

"I know they're not, but some of the things they say hurt," Hermione said tearfully.

"The more they see it hurts you, the more they will do it. You know that none of it's true though, don't you?" Rodolphus asked sounding worried.

"Of course I know it's not true," Hermione exclaimed pulling back and looking into his eyes.

"Good, because there is no way in hell either of us are going to leave you," he said trying to reassure her.

"What's happened now?" Sirius asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"It was worse this time. They were cruel enough to bring her parents into it," Rodolphus explained.

He saw a flash of anger in his lovers eyes before they settled with concern about their witch.

Sirius walked over to them, placed a kiss on her forehead and said, "Just remember that we love you, and that we belong together."

"I love you both too. It's just I thought after everything they would just give us a break. I guess I was wrong," she sighed.

"There's always going to be someone who can't let go of the past and let us be happy, but they don't matter. The only people who matter are our family," Rodolphus said firmly.

He truly hoped that over time the abuse would die down, but until then he and Sirius would have to help their witch to not let it affect her so much.


	6. Everything Sorted

**A/N: This was for the moresome prompt going shopping, and the newyearcntdown prompt christmas shopping. it's 196 words.**

Hermione frowned as she looked at the last two names on her Christmas present list; Sirius and Rodolphus.

As with the past three years she had no idea what to get them. Every time they said they wanted something they went and bought it themselves. Hermione couldn't count the amount of times she had to return an item because she couldn't find anyone else to give it to. It was getting harder and harder to find something they didn't already have.

"Think, Hermione, think," she mumbled to herself.

The only thing they wanted more than anything was her and each other.

"Of course!" she said loudly, drawing stares from other shoppers.

One of the things Rodolphus had been complaining about recently was not being able to have quality time as just the three of them. A holiday in a private villa somewhere warm and exotic would be a perfect way to remedy that.

Hermione smiled as she made a list of all the places they could go and what they would need to wear. It would take some planning, but luckily it was three weeks until Christmas Eve so she should have everything sorted by then.


	7. Presents

**A/N: This is for the moresome prompt slice of life, and the newyearcntdown prompt exchanging presents. It's 320 words.**

It was early Christmas morning and Hermione, Sirius, and Rodolphus were sitting in the living room about to exchange presents.

Hermione could not keep a smile off her face as she remembered everything she had wrapped up. After booking a two week holiday on a private island in the Maldives, she had decided to buy all the essentials they'd need and give them as presents. Hermione could not wait to see the look on their faces at some of them.

Once the presents had all been sorted into piles they each took a turn opening one each. At the end Hermione had a few rare books, some jewellery, and quite a few bits of racy underwear. It was quite different from the mix of toiletries and summer clothes she had given them.

"Thank you for the clothes, Hermione. I erm… don't be offended if I don't wear them yet though. I don't really want to freeze my balls off," Sirius thanked her.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that just yet. They are more of a hint about what your real present is," she said before handing each of them an envelope that had been tucked behind the cushion next to her.

Both men opened them and Hermione saw the moment they realised why they were getting summer clothes in the middle of winter.

"You didn't have to do this for us, love," Sirius said softly.

"I know, but Rodolphus did remind us that we hadn't spent much time alone together recently so I thought it would be a nice surprise for you," Hermione told him.

"Thank you, Hermione," Rodolphus said, leaning over and kissing her soundly.

"Yes, thank you very much," Sirius said as he also leant over and kissed her jaw.

Hermione was glad that they liked her surprise. She would never forget their bewildered faces as they saw the tiny pair of swimming trunks she had wrapped.


End file.
